


Oh Yes, Minister

by GhostDetective



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “You seem tense,Humpey.”
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Oh Yes, Minister

“You seem tense, _Humpey._ ” The sound of his nickname on Hacker’s lips as they quirked in a smile made the tension start to ease from Sir Humphrey's shoulders. Bernard’s hands coming to massage them eliciting a soft groan. His jacket slid free and Hacker untied his tie.  
“Perhaps we can persuade you to relax a bit?”  
Bernard’s lips descended his neck and Hacker tilted his chin up.  
“I… I believe I could be amenable to…” Hacker’s lips caressed his softly.  
“Why don’t we clear the desk and help you get comfortable?” He said, unbuttoning Sir Humphrey’s shirt.  
“Oh yes, Minister.”


End file.
